Una descabellada historia de una fan
by IA-san
Summary: Yazuki es una chica de 17 años que viajo a Japón gracias a sus padres, ya en su segundo día en el instituto tubo curiosidad por saber por qué las alumnas hacían un alboroto frente a la limusina aunque se preocupó más por el estudio que por eso y así pasan cosas extrañas alrededor de ella en el instituto…
1. Chapter 1

UNA DESCABELLADA HISTORIA DE UNA FAN:

Capítulo 1

Había una chica de cabello negro en su habitación durmiendo plácidamente… cuando suena la alarma y despierta somnolienta…

-apaga la alarma- ah… -se frota los ojos-… estaba… estaba soñando que viaja de vuelta a casa… en un avión y…mierda… ¡maldita alarma!... –suspiro-que se le va hacer… algún día iré los extraño mucho… -bosteza-… me alistare para ir a la escuela…

Hola soy Yazuki, tengo 17… dicen que parezco de 15 debido a mi estatura, vivo en un departamento hace poco... soy de segundo año voy a un instituto nocturno donde van artistas, mis padres trabajaron constantemente para que tenga la mejor educación que ellos no tuvieron… tengo tres hermanos, yo soy la primera después siguen mis dos hermanos y el más pequeño, que es adorable… mi madre me dijo que tenía una hermana antes que naciera… pero murió por una enfermedad, ojala la hubiera reconocido pero solo tengo una foto suya que guardo… Mi familia que está en otro país…

-listo… –dijo sonriente la pelinegro-… ah…casi lo olvidaba… Buenos días papá, mamá, hermanos y… -hizo silencio- onee-san…-

Ya había llegado al instituto pero, algo atrajo su atención…

-otra vez las estudiantes se reúnen para ver esa limusina?...-ayer también paso- quien o quienes serán?…-tenía curiosidad-….mmm… mejor otro día tal vez… –se fue sin nada más que decir-

Estaba en su clase cuando noto que habían dos chicas murmullando algo y mirándola a la vez…

-…si viste, la chica nueva que vino… tal vez le guste uno.. ¿verdad? –dijo la de pelo corto de color azulado oscuro-

- qué tal si se lo preguntamos? -dijo emocionada la castaña de pelo largo-

-vale…-

-por qué de todo el mundo tenían que hablar de mi… encima me van a hablar, joder me voy a poner muy nerviosa!...-pensó algo nerviosa-

Se acercaron a la pelinegro con buenas intenciones pero ella no lo ve así…

**continuara...**

**si les gusto dejen reviews ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

-….-según lo que leí en los mangas si unas chicas hablan de ti es porque quieren hacerle una broma de mal gusto!.. Qué hago?... qué hago?!...-…

-etto… um..-piensa-…emm…-

-suspira- yo le diré, nos preguntábamos si te gusta alguno de los hermanos Sakamaki …-dice la de cabello azul oscuro-

-…-"Sakamaki" me suena.. pero de dónde?...- ah… no los conozco..

-en serio los conoces?...-pregunta impresionada la castaña-

-…-asiente-…umm…-si son hermanos entonces podría ser que tenga algo que ver por el alboroto de hoy…-

-bueno si quieres te decimos quienes son…¿vale?-dice la de cabello azul oscuro-

-bien…-

-ok… los Sakamakis son seis hermanos el primero de todos ellos es Shu: tercer año, es rubio con ojos azules, siempre esta con sus audífonos… se la pasa saltándose las clases… eso es lo que, el segundo es Reiji: el mismo año, es un pelinegro de ojos rojos usa lentes.. muy estricto ,formal y buenas no-interrumpida-

-yo diría que es un cerebrito…-dice la castaña-

-no me interrumpas!.. bueno el tercero es Laito: segundo año, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, lleva un gorro y sobre todo, pervertido…-

-la palabra que lo definiría más creo que sería "violador del bosque" –ríe la pelinegra-

-la verdad podría ser así…así lo llamaremos entonces! Violador del bosque –ríe la castaña-

-ok, continuare entonces… el cuarto es… emm creo que kanato ¿verdad?-pregunta mirando a la castaña-

-emm… si es así!-

-bueno… el cuarto es Kanato aunque su estatura dice que es el menor de todos: el mismo año, tiene el cabello violeta al igual que sus ojos que están con ojeras, siempre lleva consigo un osito al que llama "Teddy" y habla con el todo el tiempo… el quinto, Ayato: el mismo año, cabello rojo, ojos verdes, camisa desabrochada y al parecer no sabe atar una corbata..-

-también le mira los pechos a las chicas…-dice la castaña rascándose la nuca-

-Y el último, Subaru: primer año, cabello blanco, ojos rojos, lleva una llave colgando en su cuello y solitario… no habla mucho-

-eso es todo… alguna duda?..-pregunta la castaña-

-no…-dice la pelinegra-

-vale… te diremos quién de ellos nos gustan.. a mí me gusta Shu por que tiene esa cara de ángel -dice algo sonrojada la de cabello azul oscuro-

-a mí.. me gusta kanato… para mí es muy lindo! Parece un niño con su osito.. es.. es tan.. Kawaii!-dice feliz la castaña-

-qué tal si se los presentamos?...-dice la de cabello azul oscuro-

-si! me parece una buena idea! después de clases ¿Qué dices?-pregunta la castaña-

-si!-creo que después de todo son malas… necesito leer más mangas sobre ello…-.. un momento creo que jamás me eh presentado.. bueno tampoco ellas…bue será en otro momento-

Después de clase… en un pasillo de la escuela

-vengan! Que si no se van!-dice corriendo la de cabello azul oscuro-

-es-espera! Necesito aire!...-dice la castaña-

-em… etto aún no me han dicho… como se llaman…-dice la de pelinegro-

-eh… es cierto no lo mencionamos! Bueno me presento yo primero… Azami mucho..-interrumpida-

-dejen de correr… ya llegamos miren…-

Se podía ver una limosina donde seis chicos entraban….

-…-son tal como lo describieron…en serio que son lindos! Sobre todo el pelirrojo!...-..

-bueno ya se han ido...como te decía yo soy Azami mucho gusto! ella es Sasha!-

-yo soy Yuzumi…-dice la pelinegra-

Qué bien! Tengo amigas y en los mangas casi siempre no es así….creo que estaré bien en esta escuela…

-em bueno hasta mañana!...-dice la castaña despidiéndose-

-igualmente-dice la de cabello azul oscuro-

-asiente-….las veré mañana!-dice la pelinegro-

Ya en casa…

-uff! Que día! Muy entretenido… bueno veré que hay en internet…-dice abriendo su laptop-…umm… ahora que la tengo encendida buscare algunas recomendaciones…-

Después de navegar en el internet…

-tengo –bosteza-…sueño..-cae en sueño-

En el sueño:

Una chica descalza en un piso de vidrio con los ojos cerrados… cuando un temblor hace que abras esos ojos color café oscuro.

-eh?... qué?...qué hago…-mira ambos lados-en este lugar?...y por qué? Estoy vestida así?-mira el vestido blando que llegaba a las rodillas-…bue.. –camina sin rumbo-… eh? El piso se está rompiendo… a medida que camino más hacía adelante… -sigue caminando-… umm… esto está mal… mejor corro…-

Mientras corre puede distinguir una silueta de una persona…

-eh?...hay alguien ahí… y es.. una mujer?-

Ya estando muy cerca de esa misteriosa silueta femenina la distingue..

-pero.. podría ser…debe ser ¡onee-san!-estira su brazo-

Tratando de alcanzar a la silueta el vidrio se rompe en pedazos cayendo al vacío junto con la chica y la silueta desaparece…

-¡onee-san!...-t-todo se oscurece… no.. quiero.. quiero ver a …onee-san-…nooo!-le salen unas lágrimas que se esparcen alrededor suyo-

-Despierta-...No! ..ah….-se limpia las lágrimas que tiene en la cara-..ah.. solo… fue un sueño…. Qué hora es?...-agarra el despertador-las 5:30 am… tengo que dormir un poco más.. pero antes.. quiero ir al baño!..-corre a hacer sus necesidades-

Después de eso

-suspira- a dormir!...- se duerme-….


End file.
